Não era do passado, não é no presente, e o futuro?
by Rebeca Sidle Grissom
Summary: Essa é uma história linda, por favor revisem...
1. Chapter 1

Sara estava em sua sala lendo vários relatórios.

- Sara o departamento de Las Vegas precisa do nosso melhor perito, ou seja, você. – Disse um homem alto pardo entrando na sala.

- Você sabe muito bem o porquê não posso ir Ted. – Disse ela.

- Sim sei, mas já se passou sete anos, ele deve ter se aposentado.

- Você pode ter razão, mas deixei amigos em Vegas, tenho certeza que ainda estão trabalhando.

- Sara mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai ter que saber.

- Você está certo! – Suspirou. – Que dia eu vou?

- Depois de amanhã suas passagens são para ás 07h00min – Disse entregando o envelope.

- Obrigada. – Sorriu.

- Hum... Sara você está atrasada. – Disse ele olhando para o relógio que ficava na parede.

Sara olhou para o relógio de pulso e arregalou os olhos. – Droga, eu te vejo depois da viajem, Bye!

Sara dirigia pelas ruas de São Francisco, olhou pelo retrovisor, cada dia estava mais lindo e mais parecido com Grissom. Ela chegou em casa e acordou seu filho.

- Honey acorde!. – Disse ela pegando-o no colo.

- Eu ainda estou com sono mamãe. – Resmungou.

- Você pode dormir depois que tomar um bom banho. – Disse entrando em casa.

- Mas eu já tomei banho ontem.

- Já pro banheiro seu sujinho. – Disse colocando-o no chão.

Quando o menino subiu, ela pegou o telefone e discou.

- Alô? – Disse uma voz masculina.

- Hey, Greg, como você esta?

- Sara? É você mesma?

- Sou.

- Que saudades garota, quanto tempo. – Disse alegre.

- Olha Greg eu soube que você se casou, será que me pode fazer um favor.

- Como você soube?

- Não tenho tempo Greg, você pode ou não me fazer um favor.

- Eu vou fazer com toda certeza.

No dia seguinte.

- Andrew, nós vamos fazer uma viajem amanhã. – Disse enquanto colocava a mesa do café da manhã.

- Para onde nós vamos mamãe? – Disse Andrew.

- Eu vou ter que trabalhar em Vegas e você irá ficar na casa de um amigo, comporte-se bem escutou?

- Sim, mas se esse seu amigo for chato? – Disse fazendo careta.

- Ele não é chato só um pouco infantil. – Sorriu ao se lembrar. – Você só ficará lá, enquanto a mamãe trabalha.

- Nós vamos para um hotel?

- Sim. Mas o porquê da pergunta?

- É que eu sempre quis usar o serviço de quarto igual que aparece nos filmes.

- Você é a coisa mais importante pra mim, você sabia! – Disse dando um grande beijo no seu filho.

- Eu sei, eu também te amo mamãe. – Retribuiu o carinho.

No dia seguinte chegando ao laboratório de Las Vegas.

- Ola Judy. – Disse a recepcionista.

- Sara quanto tempo. – Abriu um enorme sorriso. – Veio a passeio?

- Não á trabalho, sou a supervisora do CSI de São Francisco. – Corrigiu sem muito animo.

- Certo aqui está seu crachá, espere um momento vou avisar a Catherine. – Ela pegou o telefone e discou o numero 6. – Você pode subir ela está te esperando.

- Obrigada Judy é bom vê-la novamente.

- É bom vê-la também.

Sara subiu até o escritório, bateu calmamente na porta.

- Pode entrar. – Ouviu uma voz de dentro. Ela entrou.

- Sara! Nunca mais ligou para mim, o que aconteceu. – Disse a abraçando.

- Muito trabalho Cath.

- Que bom que veio, precisamos de sua ajuda. – Disse se sentando no pequeno sofá.

- Foi por isso que vim para cá.

- Falando nisso, onde está meu sobrinho? – Quando Sara foi embora as duas sempre mantiveram contato, Sara pediu segredo e como uma boa amiga Catherine concordou.

- Eu o levei para a casa de Greg. – Balançou os ombros.

- Você poderia ter o levado para minha casa, Jessica teria amado um novo amigo.

- Eu não queria arriscar, Grissom é seu melhor amigo e concerteza ele freqüenta muito a sua casa, então pensei em Greg, mas não se preocupe vou visitá-la também estou louca para ver a Jessica e a Lindsay.

- Em falar em Grissom, faz algum tempo que não o vejo, ele tirou férias no mês passado e o que soube ele pediu mais um mês para Ecklie, ele também me pediu para que eu ficasse no lugar dele nesse meio tempo. – Disse preocupada.

- Será que ele está bem? – Ela não conseguia esconder o seu nervosismo.

- Desde que começou a namorar a Terri Miler as coisas ficaram piores.

- Grissom namorando? – Irritou-se.

- Pois é, ele queria te esquecer, ela percebeu a fragilidade dele o fisgou, na minha opinião ela é uma farsa, ele não vem a minha casa por que ela não o deixa, sinceramente ela está acabando com ele.

O coração se Sara parecia ter parado de bater, ainda que eles não tivessem mais juntos, ela ainda o amava.

- Eu não deveria ter te contado, desculpe. – Disse Cath arrependida.

- está tudo bem, eu precisa saber disto, mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Respondeu ela ainda paralisada.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! - Disse Nick entrando pela porta. – QUE SAUDADES!

- Ola Nick. – Disse o abraçando. – Eu também estava com saudades.

- Você sumiu sem dar satisfação o que aconteceu?

- Eu não estou a fim de falar sobre isso Nick, onde estão os outros? – Disse tentando mudar de assunto.

- Warrick e Greg a campo, Hodes no laboratório, Sofia a campo também, Grissom de férias, apesar ele me telefonou chega hoje.

- Catherine será que você pode me dar os relatórios do caso, eu acabei de chegar de viagem e estou muito cansada. – Disse Sara com muita pressa.

- Foi bom te ver novamente Sara, eu tenho muita coisa para fazer te vejo amanhã. – Disse Nick se retirando.

- Aqui estão os relatórios Sar, e eu quero que você venha almoçar na minha casa amanhã pode ser?

- Claro! Então até amanhã Cath.

- Até minha amiga, e não se esqueça de mandar um beijo bem grande para meu sobrinho.

- Pode deixar.

No outro dia, na hora do almoço.

- Jessica vai abrir a porta pra mim, por favor. – Gritou Cath da cozinha.

- Sim mamãe. – Ela foi até a porta e abriu. – Oi eu sou a Jessica e quem é você?

- Eu sou Sara e esse é meu filho Andrew. Sou amiga da sua mãe. – Se apresentou Sara ainda na porta.

- Então você é minha Tia Sara?

- Sim!

- Pode entrar, a mamãe está cozinhando, e não se preocupe o papai está ajudando ela. – Sorriu descaradamente.

- Sara! – Disse Warrick. – Chegou bem na hora.

- O cheiro está ótimo, quase eu ia me esquecendo, esse é Andrew meu filho.

-Nossa ele está enorme, oi Andrew eu sou Warrick, aquela loirinha ali é minha filha Jéssica, e a outra loira que está na cozinha é minha mulher Catherine.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Warrick. – Disse o menino.

- Hey, você não precisa me chamar assim, me chame de Tio Rick.

- está bem então. – Sorriu.

- Onde está o meu sobrinho mais lindo? – Disse Catherine saindo da cozinha.

- Eu estou aqui tia! – Disse ele pulando no colo de Cath.

- Você está cada dia mais lindo, daqui a pouco vai ter muitas menininhas correndo atrás de você.

- Nem me fale nisso Catherine. – Disse Sara se juntando ao abraço.

- Então quem está com fome? Por que eu estou faminta.

- Mas mamãe você não estava de regime? – Perguntou Jéssica.

- Eu disse que faria regime amanhã querida.

- Você está é enrolando isso sim.

- E você ficará sem sobremesa.

- Desculpa mamãe, eu não faço mais.

- Eu só estava brincando. – Disse Cath fazendo bico. – Além do mais eu fiz sua sobremesa predileta.

O pequeno almoço correu muito bem, risadas, lembranças do passado e muito mais, mas a hora do trabalho estava perto.

- O almoço estava ótimo Cath, mas eu tenho que levar Andrew para a casa de Greg antes do trabalho.

- Está tudo bem Sara nos vemos depois então. – Disse abraçando a amiga.

- Andrew, desce já está na hora de irmos. – gritou Sara no começo da escada.

Andrew w Jéssica desceram de mãos dadas.

- Mas o que é isso? – Perguntou Warrick abismado.

- Nós estamos namorando papai. – Disse Jéssica em sua inocência.

- Eu acho que vou desmaiar. – Disse Warrick se sentando no sofá.

Sara e Catherine caíram na risada.

- Não se preocupe Warrick é só um namoro infantil daqui a pouco passa. – Disse Cath tentando controlar o riso.

- Está na hora de irmos filho, se despeça da sua "namorada". – Disse Sara.

- Eu te ligo Jéssica. – Disse Andrew dando um beijo no rosto de sua mais nova "namorada".

- Eu vou está esperando. – Sussurrou para ele.

Na ida para a casa de Greg.

- Mamãe eu tenho que dar um anel pra ela não tenho? – Perguntou Andrew no banco de trás do carro.

- Por que um anel? Você poderia dar um colar pra ela.

- Mas nos filmes quando um menino namora com uma menina ele sempre da um anel para ela como forma de uma aliança que onde não se sabe seu começo ou fim, mas sim sua existência.

Sara levantou uma sobrancelha. – A partir de agora você verá filme uma vez por mês.

- Você pode comprar um par de alianças mamãe? – Disse fazendo bico.

- Em minha opinião ela gostaria mais de um colar, você lembra-se daquele colar que tenho na minha caixa de jóias?

- Aquele com uma borboleta roxa que tem uma chave?

- Sim, você poderia dar a borboleta pra ela e ficar com a chave.

- Mas sempre que você abre aquela caixa de jóias, você fica olhando para esse colar, ele parece tão importante para você.

- Ele só me trás lembranças meu amor, apenas isso. Nós chegamos, quero que se comporte, quando eu chegar do trabalho vamos para o hotel procurar aquele colar.

- Está bem mamãe. – Sorriu.

Sara saiu do carro com Andrew logo atrás, tocou a campainha.

-OI você deve ser Sara, eu sou a esposa do Greg, estava esperando por vocês. – Se apresentou a morena muito sorridente.

- Oi esse é o Andrew, muito obrigada por tomar conta dele pra mim. – Disse Sara.

- Não tem nenhum problema, eu sou Francesca, venha vamos entrar.

- Muito obrigada pela hospitalidade, mas tenho que ir, estou atrasada.

- Está bem então. – Disse a moça. – Bom trabalho.

- Obrigada!

Sara estava dirigindo pelas ruas iluminadas de Las Vegas, seus olhos focados na estrada, suas mãos tremendo e seu pensamento no ocorrido de ontem.

**- Warrick e Greg a campo, Hodes no laboratório, Sofia a campo também, Grissom de férias, apesar ele me telefonou chega hoje. – Pensava ela.**

-_Quer dizer que ele chegou há 24 horas. Será que ele vai estar no laboratório hoje? Deve estar, pois ele é o supervisor! Como nessa hora eu queria estar debaixo de uma coberta, assistindo filme comendo pipoca com Andrew ao meu lado._

Ela chegou ao estacionamento, estacionou o carro quando ela estava saindo percebeu que o carro ao lado do seu era o de Grissom.

_- Droga!_ – pensou ela.

Ela se dirigiu até a recepção pegou o seu crachá e foi ao banheiro ligar para o celular de Catherine.


	2. Chapter 2

**- Alô?**

**- Cath aqui é a Sara preciso que venha até o banheiro.**

**- Ahm... É... A mamãe não pode falar agora Jéssica. – Disse em um tom nervoso.**

**- Eu preciso de você Cath, por favor. - Insistiu Sara.**

**Catherine afastou o telefone do ouvido e disse. – Me desculpe Grissom, mas eu tenho que atender.**

**- Arg... Catherine nós estamos no meio de uma conversa. – Sara podia ouvir a grossa voz dele.**

**- Não vai demorar. – Disse ela.**

**- Está bem, manda um beijo para a Jessica.**

**- Obrigada. – Disse ela saindo da sala do Grissom e indo direto para o banheiro.**

**- Certo qual é a urgência. – Disse Cath ofegante.**

**- O que você acha? Eu ainda não estou pronta, eu não vou consegui olhar para ele de novo. – Disse Sara em pânico. **

**- Sara olha pra mim. – Disse Cath segurando os seus ombros. – Apenas seja profissional, está bem?**

**- Sim. – Disse ela com uma voz fraca.**

**- Agora vamos entrar naquele escritório e mostrar para ele tudo o que ele perdeu. – Disse Cath abrindo a porta, mas Sara apenas sorri para ela.**

**Na frente do escritório de Grissom.**

**- Você vai entrar comigo? – Perguntou Sara.**

**- Claro!. – Respondeu à amiga girando a maçaneta e empurrando Sara para dentro.**

**Sara paralisou, Sentiu que a porta se fechou atrás de si e Cath não estava ao seu lado.**

**- SARA? – Perguntou Grissom.**

**- Oi Arthur. – Disse ela fria.**

**- Quanto tempo. – Disse ele se aproximando. **

**- Eu vim a trabalho. – Disse se afastando dele.**

**- Que ótimo. – Sorriu.**

**- Que bela aliança, espero seja feliz. – Disse abrindo a porta.**

**- Não Sara espera... – Mas ela já havia saído.**

**Do lado de fora.**

**- Catherine, eu pensei que você fosse entrar comigo? – Disse Sara.**

**- Eu fui. – Respondeu risonha. – Em seu pensamento.**

**- Eu nunca gostei de verdade relativa. – Disse bufando.**

**- Então por que fez física?**

**- Era a única coisa que me intrigava, ciência exata.**

**- Vamos parar de lenga-lenga, então como foi? – Disse com seus olhos brilhando.**

**- Aqui não é hora e nem lugar, eu te conto mais tarde no meu apartamento. – Saiu.**

**Mais tarde naquele dia.**

**Sara estava na sala de análise, Greg e Nick a trouxeram três peças de roupas para que ela analisasse, ela estava concentrada e não percebeu que um par de olhos azuis que a olhavam pela janela.**

_**- Como ela está linda! – Pensava ele.**_

**O celular dela tocou.**

**- Arty, eu já disse pra você não me ligar quando eu estou no trabalho. – Disse Sara.**

**- Eu também sinto sua falta.**

**- Quando eu chegar resolvemos. Te Amo – E desligou.**

**Grissom não ouviu a conversa, mas leu os lábios dela.**

_**- Arty? Ele sente Falta de Sara? A Ama?Será que ela está com alguém? Como ela pode? – Esses eram os pensamentos de Grissom.**_

**Catherine chegou perto de Grissom sem que ele percebesse e tocou o ombro dele, que levou um enorme susto.**

**- Ei você quer me matar? – Disse ele colocando a mão no peito.**

**- Se Sara te visse a espiando concerteza você estaria morto. – Disse ela aos risos.**

**- Eu não a estava espiando. – Disse ele tentando disfarçar o tom nervoso em sua voz. – Eu apenas estava passando e a vi, eu parei por alguns segundos apenas para observá-la. **

**- Segundos? Observá-la? Por acaso você acha que nasci ontem? – Disse séria.**

**- Mas eu não estou tentando te enganar Cath, eu só parei por alguns segundos. – Disse ele recuando do olhar fatal dela.**

**- Grissom eu estava indo para a sala de descanso quando eu te vi olhando pela janela. – Ela deu uma pausa.**

**- E daí?**

**- E que eu ia à sala de descanso a pelo menos á 15min atrás. – Catherine teve que se segurar muito para não dar uma forte e alta gargalhada da cara de Grissom.**

**- Bom... É... A única coisa que me lembro é de estar aqui uns sete segundos. – Disse ele buscando as palavras certas.**

**- Por que você não vai conversar com ela?**

**- Conversar sobre o que. – Fez ele uma cara de desentendido, mas Cath a olhou irritada e ele entendeu. – Tudo ficou no passado Catherine, agora eu tenho um presente vou me casar, e no meu futuro vou que estar...**

**- Carregando as sacolas de compras no shopping, sendo um troféu por toda a cidade, e não vai ser feliz, eu não preciso ser vidente, mas ainda tem tempo corra atrás de que verdadeiramente vala a pena. – Disse a amiga confiante.**

**- Do que você está falando? – Disse olhando para o chão tentando buscar as respostas.**

**- Você realmente gosta da sua atual noiva?**

**- E não é por isso que estamos noivos? – Disse sentindo suas mãos suarem. **

**- Então me responde outra pergunta seu amor por Terri é com menos ou mais intensidade com que sentia ou sente pela Sara? **

**Ele não respondeu como Cath esperava, mas ele foi salvo pelo barulho de uma porta sendo aberta.**

**- Oi Sara espero não ter te atrapalhado. – Disse Catherine mudando seu rosto de irritada por feliz.**

**- Não eu nem percebi vocês aqui fora, eu já terminei de analisar agora vou levar umas coisas para o Hodes e então podemos nos encontrar no estacionamento para podermos ir, tudo bem para você? – Disse ela fingindo que Grissom não estava lá.**

**- Sim, eu estarei lá. - Assim que Catherine respondeu Sara se dirigiu a sala de Hodes.**

**- Ela está mentindo. – Disse Grissom olhando para o nada.**

**- Como assim ela está mentindo, eu não entendi. – Perguntou Cath intrigada.**

**- Quando ela disse não ter percebido nós dois conversando aqui fora. – Suspirou ele.**

**- Como você sabe?**

**- Foi muito bom falar com você Cath, mas tenho muitas coisas para colocar em ordem. **_**Principalmente a minha mente. – Pensou.**_

**- Mas você ainda não me respondeu. – Gritou ela, pois ele já estava no meio do caminho para o seu escritório. Ele parou e se virou para Cath e disse. – Eu já tenho um presente. – E se foi.**

**Catherine apenas o olhava indo, e disse para ninguém em especial. – Realmente você tem um presente meu amigo, você tem Sara e Andrew... Seu filho. – E seguiu o seu caminho para o estacionamento.**

**No escritório de Grissom.**

**Grissom trancou a porta, apagou todas as luzes e levou as mãos à cabeça.**

**- Droga, Droga, porcaria, por que as coisas nunca foram fáceis para mim? Principalmente na área de relacionamentos. E porque somente eu tenho a culpa de tudo? Foi ela que teve a culpa. Por que ela foi embora afinal? Catherine tem razão eu e Sara precisamos conversar.**

**Catherine acompanhou Sara até a casa de Greg para pegar Andrew e logo depois para o hotel onde Sara estava hospedada.**

**- Como foi o seu dia mamãe. – Disse Andrew sentando no sofá ao lado de Catherine.**

**- Foi difícil e o seu?**

**- Foi legal, na hora do almoço o tio Greg trouxe pizza e coca-cola. – Disse ele lambando os beiços.**

**- Depois eu e seu tio vamos conversar. – Comentou Sara indo até a cozinha.**

**- tia Cath, de onde vem os bebes? – Perguntou em sua inocência. **

**- Por que á pergunta? – mas o garoto não respondeu.**

**- Você acha que se eu pedir um irmão para minha mãe ela vai me dar? – Perguntou ele, mas desta vez olhando nos fundos dos olhos de Catherine.**

**- Você quer um irmão? – Disse Sara aparecendo da cozinha com três copos e uma jarra de suco.**

**- Mas se você preferir pode ser uma irmã. – Disse o menino esperançoso.**

**- Sente-se aqui no colo da mamãe. Olha ter um filho não é fácil, você tem que alimentar cuidar, ainda mais se ele for um bebe, e a mamãe vai ter que sair do trabalho para cuidar dele, se eu não trabalhar não vamos ter dinheiro e sem dinheiro vamos morrer de fome, você entendeu?**

**- Talvez. – Disse o garoto triste.**

**- Agora me responde por que você perguntou sobre isso? – Perguntou curiosa.**

**- É que a Fran e o tio Greg vão ter um filho. – Disse o menino voltando a sentar no sofá.**

**O celular de Sara tocou e ela saiu para atender.**

_**- Ted?**_

_**- Oi Sara, eu liguei para saber como estão às coisas.**_

_**- Estão bem. – mentiu.**_

_**- Então já contou para o Grissom? – Perguntou ele.**_

_**- Mande um beijo para a sua esposa. – Disse ela tentando mudar de assunto.**_

_**- Não mude de assunto, contou ou não?**_

_**- Não. – Disse franca. – Eu ainda não tive a oportunidade.**_

_**- O quanto antes melhor, o pai precisa saber do filho e também o filho precisa saber do pai. Você ainda não contou para o Andrew também não foi?**_

_**- Não, eu realmente não consigo. – Suspirou.**_

_**- Você é forte, vai conseguir. A conversa está boa, mas a minha amada mulher está me chamando para lavrar a louça e como a ultima palavra é sempre do homem eu digo Sim Querida!**_

_**- Eu entendo. – Sorriu, - Então até a próxima.**_

_**- Até! Bye!. – Desligou.**_

**Enquanto isso.**

**- Tia você ainda não me respondeu. - Disse o garoto.**

**Catherine não queria mentir, e também não era tão boa com esses assuntos Lindsay que o diga. – Quando um homem e uma mulher se apaixonam de verdade e se casam, o homem deixa com a mamãe de uma forma diferente uma semente, e a mamãe engole e cuida todos os dias dela, mais especificamente por nove meses.**

**- Então se eu quiser um irmão eu tenho que procurar um homem que a mamãe goste de verdade, depois eles se casam e ele dá para a mamãe engolir uma semente. – Disse o menino com o mesmo olhar de Grissom. – Essa semente é de melancia, melão ou de maçã?**

**- É uma semente especial. – Respondeu ela.**

**Sara chegou neste instante.**

**- Voltei, então de que estão falando? – Disse sara.**

**- De sementes. – Respondeu Andrew. – Eu me esqueci de te falar, eu conheci um homem bem legal hoje.**

**- Sério e como ele é?**

**- Ele foi á procura do tio Greg, mas ele não estava lá, a tia Fran pediu para ele esperar um pouco para que ela pudesse ligar para ele, enquanto isso ele ficou conversando comigo, ele é muito esperto, e também falou que te conhece.**

**- E qual é o nome dele? – Perguntou ela curiosa.**

**- Ele disse que se chama Junior.**

**Sara ficou pensando por alguns minutos. – Eu não me lembro desse homem, e você Cath se lembra dele?**

**- Eu não sei esse nome não me é estranho. – Disse ela confusa.**

**- Você poderia conhecê-lo e quem sabe gostar dele também. – Disse o menino balançando os ombros.**

**- de onde você tirou essa idéia? – Perguntou perplexa.**

**- Livros talvez! – Disse olhando para a Cath. – Mas eu gosto dele.**

**- Está ficando tarde e eu preciso ir. – Disse Cath se levantando rapidamente. – Obrigada pela hospitalidade e até amanhã. Beijos para os dois.**

**- Eu que agradeço Cath. – Disse Sara.**

**- Bye tia Cath. – Sorriu.**

**- Bye!.**

**No Dia seguinte.**

**- Andrew você pode abrir a porta? – Gritou Fran da cozinha.**

**- Sim senhora! – Disse abrindo a porta. – Oi Junior como você está?**

**- Eu estou bem Andrew. – Sorriu.**

**- O tio Greg não está**

**- Eu sei, eu vim conversar com você.**

**- Comigo?**

**- Sim.**

**- Andrew quem está na porta? – Disse Fran entrando em choque quando o viu em sua porta e o mais surpreendente com Andrew.**


	3. Chapter 3

**- Andrew você pode nos dar licença. – Disse Fran. – Eu tenho que conversar com esse senhor a sós. **

**- Eu estarei na cozinha. – Disse Andrew.**

**Depois que ele se foi.**

**- O que o Senhor está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ela.**

**- Você sabe muito bem o que estou fazendo Fran. – Disse Junior.**

**- Eu não tenho autorização para isto.**

**- Você sabe de toda essa história não sabe? – Fez uma pausa. – Se coloque no meu lugar o que você faria?**

**- Está bem, mas tome muito cuidado. – Cedeu ela.**

**- Eu estou sendo discreto. – Sorriu. – Você não sabe o bem que está me fazendo.**

**- Andrew terminou pode vir. – Disse Fran ainda olhando para o Junior, ela não estava certa que fizera era bem ou mal.**

**Andrew chegou perto de Junior.**

**- Eu trouxe alguns jogos de play 2, o que você acha de um jogo? – Disse Junior mostrando os jogos.**

**- Concerteza, mas não me chame de Andrew, você pode me chamar de Arty.**

_**- Arty! – Se lembrou. **_**Está bem Arty, espero que você esteja pronto para perder.**

**- Eu nunca perco em jogos de play 2. – Disse ele firme.**

**- Até hoje, meu filho.**

**No Laboratório.**

**- Alguém viu o Grissom? – Perguntou Catherine entrando na sala de descanso.**

**- Não! – Responderam todos.**

**- Ele avisou que chegaria mais tarde, por que tinha alguns assuntos pendentes a resolver. – Disse Conrad entrando na sala.**

**- Grissom se atrasando? Se preparem vai chover ratos do céu. – Disse Greg se escondendo atrás do sofá.**

**- De volta ao trabalho, Greg e Nick corpo morto em uma boate, Warrick e Catherine ajudem a Sara no caso dela. – Disse saindo.**

**- Onde será que o Grissom está? – Cochichou Nick para Warrick.**

**- Pelo que soube a mãe de Grissom vai passar alguns dias com ele, deve ser isso. – Disse Greg em voz alta.**

**- A mãe dele?**

**- Foi o que eu ouvi dizer!**

**- O que você acha de tudo isso Sara? Perguntou Nick.**

**- Eu não tenho nada haver com isso e além do mais a mãe dele nunca gostou de mim, quando eu e Grissom fomos visitá-la, ela me deixou bem claro que eu sou a bruxa que roubou o príncipe dela. – Disse ela se lembrando da terrível lembrança.**

**FLASHBACK.**

**- Vamos Sara saia do carro ela vai gostar muito de você. – Dizia Grissom do outro lado do vidro.**

**Sara sabia que sua atitude era de uma criança, mas ela não tinha culpa, alguma coisa lhe dizia que essa visita não iria acabar bem. – Está bem eu vou. – Ela saiu do carro e segurou firme nas mãos de Grissom.**

**- Relaxe Sar, minha mãe vai amar a sua presença assim como eu. – Sorria ele enquanto batia na porta.**

**- Grissom, que saudades meu filho. – Disse a ela. (Em sinais)**

**- Olá mamãe essa é a Sara. –Disse ele (Em sinais) empolgado. **

**- Eu pensei que ela fosse mais velha. – Disse (Em sinais) olhando Sara de cima a baixo.**

**- Mamãe não vai começar, por favor. – Disse (Em sinais) sem graça.**

**- Muito prazer Senhora Grissom. – Disse tomando muito cuidado para não errar os sinais.**

**- Vamos entrar para comer, com esse frio a comida esfria mais rápido. – Disse (Em sinais) não dando muito importância a Sara.**

**Grissom pegou Sara pela cintura e cochichou em seu ouvido. – Não ligue para a minha mãe, tenho certeza que ela gostou muito de você.**

**- Não parece! – Respondeu sínica. **

**Quando Sara e Grissom chegaram à cozinha.**

**- Mamãe será que podemos conversar na sala? – Disse (Em sinais) ele tentando controlar o tom de voz.**

**A Sr. Grissom o seguiu.**

**- Eu te avisei que Sara é vegetariana. – Disse (Em sinais) ele.**

**- Que cabeça minha eu havia me esquecido. – Disse (Em sinais) ela. – Eu não sei o que me deu hoje de fazer um jantar todo feito de carne, mas olhe pelo lado bom tem água, não contém nenhuma substancia animal.**

**- Nós estamos atrapalhando algo? – Perguntou (Em sinais) ele chateado. – Sabe de uma coisa não precisa responder, eu já estou indo embora. – Se retirou.**

**- Sara venha vamos embora. – Disse ele a segurando pelos pulsos.**

**- Mas o que aconteceu? – Perguntou ela tentando se soltar de Grissom.**

**- No caminho de volta eu te conto. **

**FIM DO FLASHBACK.**

**- Sara? Acorda. – Disse Greg abanando as mãos na frente do rosto de Sara. – Até que fim, eu pensei que teríamos que ligar para o Grissom vir acordar a bela adormecida com um beijo.**

**- Nunca brinque com algo assim de novo senhor Grego. – Disse ela se levantando. – Eu vou ao banheiro lavar o meu rosto e encontro vocês mais tarde. – Saiu.**

**- Foi impressão minha ou ela gostou da brincadeira? – Disse risonho até que percebeu um objeto não identificado acertar seu nariz. – Ai. – Exclamou de dor.**

**- Eu escutei o que disse GREGGG. – Disse ela na porta.**

**No Aeroporto.**

**- Junior! – Disse a Sra. Grissom (Em sinais) alegre.**

**- mamãe ninguém me chama assim há muito tempo. – Disse ele (Em sinais) sem muito ânimo. **

**- Como você está magro e um pouco pálido também, eu estou vendo que a sua atual noiva não está cuidando muito bem de você. - (Em sinais) – Em falar nela qual é o nome?**

**- Você se lembra da minha namorada da faculdade? A Terri.**

- GILBERTH GRISSOM, EU NÃO ACREDITO, VOCÊ JÁ É UM HOMEM NA MEIA IDADE E AINDA NÃO SABE FAZER BOAS ESCOLHAS? EU... EU... PRECISO RESPIRAR.** – Gritou (Em sinais) ela ofegante.**

**- Mamãe, eu vou me casar com sua autorização ou não. – Disse ele (Em sinais) a amparando.**

**- Eu preciso de um bom banho. (Em sinais)**

**- Venha eu a levo para descansar em casa.**

_**- É nesse endereço.**_

_**- Obrigada.**_

_**- Olha se alguém perguntar você não me conhece.**_

_**- Não se preocupe você não sabe o bem que está fazendo para a minha alma.**_

_**- Antes de ir, você vai ter uma enorme surpresa confie em mim. – Disse com uma piscadela.**_

**- Cath? – Disse Gil surpreso na porta.**

**- Que surpresa é essa Gris até parece que nunca me viu! – Disse entrando.**

**- Me desculpe, eu estava esperando outra pessoa. – Disse voltando para a cozinha.**

**- Eu soube que a sua mãe vai passar alguns dias com você. – Fez uma pausa. – Boa Sorte.**

**- Obrigado eu vou precisar. – Disse ele abrindo a geladeira. – Eu sei que você não veio aqui perguntar da minha mãe, então pode falar.**

**- Você tem razão e Grissom nós precisamos ter uma conversa muito séria. **

**- Pode falar. – Suspirou.**

**- Eu soube que você tem visitado a casa de Greg. – Disse direto ao ponto.**

**- Eu já fui lá muitas vezes. **

**- Eu sei que você descobriu sobre o Andrew e também que tem usado o seu apelido do colegial para que quando o menino conta-se a Sara ela não souber quem é.**

**- Como soube de tudo isso? – Disse perplexo.**

**- Eu sou uma investigadora "Sr Sabe tudo".**

**- Como ela pode? Isso que eu não entendo, como ela pode ter escondido isso de mim? Eu tinha direito de sabe, ela me privou de ser pai, ela me privou de ter uma família, a minha própria família... – Lagrimas brotavam no meio de seu desabafo. – Você não sabe a dor quando o seu único e desconhecido filho te fala: - Eu não tenho um pai! – Eu sinto tanta raiva dela e ao mesmo tempo...**

**Catherine nunca havia visto o seu melhor amigo nesta situação, a verdade é que ela estava temendo o pior. – Vocês precisam conversar.**

**- Eu sei, mas eu não sei como começar... Toda essa situação é muito embaraçosa. **

**- Eu preciso ir. – Disse se levantando.**

**- Tão rápido? – Disse ele confuso.**

**- Você não é o único a ter uma vida depois do laboratório. – Saiu com uma piscadela.**

(Essa conversa é feita toda em sinais**, NT: por que entre nós estava ficando chato escrever em cada dialogo "em sinais")**

**- Olá Sara.**

**- Senhora... Senhora Grissom o que faz aqui? – Disse nervosa.**

**- Eu vim fazer uma coisa que deveria fazer a muito tempo, eu posso entrar? – Disse humildemente.**

**- Desculpe, fique a vontade. Não repare a bagunça faz pouco tempo que cheguei.**

**- Não se preocupe. – Ela olhou Sara de cima a baixo. – Você está muito bem desde nossa ultima visita.**

**- Obrigada. – Corou-se Sara. – Eu não quero ser rude, mas o que faz aqui?**

**- Eu vim resolver um problema que durante sete anos rouba meu sono.**

**Sara não sabia como interpretar a frase.**

**- Eu venho lhe pedir desculpas do jeito que te tratei aquele dia, mas olhe pelo meu lado, eu sou muito grudada ao Gilbert, meu marido morreu com o Gil ainda pequeno, ele foi a única coisa que me pude segurar. Eu também olhei pelo seu lado, você não teve nada a ver com meu passado triste, eu sei que teria ter vindo há muito tempo, mas eu estava muito envergonhada.**

**Sara a olhou e depois resolveu desabafar.**

**- Eu estou muito surpresa, mas eu realmente entendo o seu lado sei como é perder uma pessoa querida e se apegar de mais a única pessoa que sobrou, não se preocupe Sra. Grissom eu não guardo ressentimento.**

**- Eu também soube pelo que aconteceu deve ter sido muito doloroso, se precisar de algo eu estou aqui. E apesar seus sinais estão ótimos tem praticado?**

**- Eu resolvi desenvolver um pouco mais me ajudou bastante.**

**- Esse garoto é muito bonito ele é seu? – Perguntou apontando para uma foto em um retrato.**

**- Sim é, ele realmente não se parece nada comigo. – Sorriu.**

**- Ele se parece muito com o pai. – Sara ficou embaraçada com a situação. – Não fique assim Sara, eu sou experiente e além do mais eu sou mãe. Por que você ainda não contou a ele?**

**- Eu tive medo.**

**- não se preocupe não vou contar nada ao Gilbert, mas eu queria ver o meu neto eu posso?**

**- Ele está no quarto dormindo, mas pode ir sim.**

**A Sra. Grissom foi lentamente para perto do garoto e gentilmente beijou a bochecha dele. Na hora de ir embora:**

**- Eu sempre quis um neto, muito obrigada por isso Sara.**

**- Eu realmente não sei o que dizer.**

**- Apenas diga que irá contar sobre o menino para o Gil?**

**- Sim eu irei.**

**- Obrigada. – E se foi ela.**

**- Mamãe onde esteve? – Perguntou Grissom ao ver a sua mãe entrar pela porta.**

**- Visitando Las Vegas meu filho. – Respondeu despreocupada.**

**- Nós combinamos de jantar nós três. – Disse chateado.**

**- Eu tinha alguém melhor para ver.**

**- Quem? Os bingos?**

**- Não. Sara Sidle. – O coração de Grissom parecia que havia parado. – Eu precisava falar com ela, na verdade precisava pedir desculpas a ela. **

**- Grissom benzinho eu estou com fome. – Gritou Terri da mesa de jantar.**

**- Já estou indo Terri. – Disse ele revirando os olhos. – Venha mãe a Terri nos espera.**

**- Eu deveria ter trazido um dedetizador.**

Gostaram? Uma leitora deu a opinião então a coloquei em prática, gostou... Comente... Apesar, eu sei que muita gente que lêem... Por favor, revisem...


End file.
